Traps of the above type are known which involve a difficult and to some persons a repulsive operation in removing the killed animal and resetting the trap. Other traps are relatively difficult to clean and hit the animal rather arbitrarily and sometimes with the effect that the animal is not killed instantaneously. At worst, the animal is not killed at all.